Special Moment
by Minagi Ito
Summary: How they spent V-day together. no like? no read. thank you.


**Utena**

_Special Moment_

_**I own nothing…**_

Utena has been acting really strange for days, and Anthy just couldn't seemed to figure out why the pink hair girl started having a habit of leaving early and come home late. Of course she understand that the girl got classes, but there's no class that took place late at night at least not to Anthy's knowledge. After that rainy day, Utena had moved out and into a small apartment with Anthy, the two had never been apart for too long since. But Utena's strange behavior had gotten the dark skinned girl to question their relationship.

Somewhere else, a certain pink hair girl was pacing around the living room trying to come up with a solution. "You're really going to make a hole there if you keep it up," a girl with long silky raven hair said with a gentle smile on her face. "Should I get her chocolate candies?" Utena asked her friend. The other one just raised a brow at her slightly, "No good?" Utena was more than nervous as tomorrow would be the day, and she had spent a whole week asking her friend about getting presents that she haven't been getting one. "If you buy her chocolates, you'll have to buy her flowers. But that's a bit cliché though, try something romantic," her friend answered. _Though anything romantic had been seen from movies or books, so they're cliché too,_ the raven hair thought inwardly to herself.

"How?" Utena was really desperate. "I don't know, but I'm taking her to a dinner at the beach tomorrow night and we'll dance under the moonlight. But first would be breakfast in bed, and then scuba diving for a while and rest up before dinner. This will be your first V-Day together, so make the most of it. Ours been a while, so I have to spice it up or it will fizzle," the raven hair give her friend a wink and a sly smile. "Maybe get her something sexy that you'll want to see her in," the raven hair suggested in a very blunt way that even Utena couldn't help but blushed.

At her wit's end, Utena decided to went out for a few drinks, and didn't come home until almost midnight. As soon as she got back, she didn't wait for Anthy to interrogated her and just passed out on the couch snoring lightly while reeking of alcohol. So no matter how worried or angry Anthy was, she'll have to drag her lover into their bedroom and leave all the questions for tomorrow.

When Anthy woke up, it was still quite early but the other half of her bed felt cold and empty. The sound of thunder roaring outside nearly caused her heart to jumped right out of her chest, but the sound of someone slamming the door shut got her on high alert. Anthy knew her lover would never slam the door that hard, the girl had always been careful and gentle with everything around her. She quickly got out of bed and changed out of her sleep gown, tip-toeing she quietly opened the bedroom door to take a peek at the intruder only to have her vision filled with red and white roses soaked from the rain.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Utena said in a hushed tone. "Lightning hit the power grid nearby, so we'll be without power for a while until the rain stop to get it fix. I was gonna get the candies too, but the rain is a bit like a waterfall to go anywhere. I was lucky that the flowers I asked for yesterday arrived just as the rain poured down," Utena said rubbing her neck nervously. The girl was soaked to the bone standing there, Anthy suddenly doesn't feel mad at her anymore as she took the roses from Utena's hands and inhaled the fragrance. "It's lovely," Anthy said at last. "You're soak, go change into something warm…" Anthy ushered the other girl inside and toward the bed instead of the closet. After seeing all the revealing curves on Utena's body thanks to the rain making her clothes stick against her body, Anthy suddenly had something else in mind as the roses won't be a good enough Valentine's Day present for her as this is their very first Valentine's Day.

"I'm sure those aren't the only things you're planning for me, as you've been gone for the whole week." Anthy purred as she helped taking Utena's clothes off. "If you stayed in bed, I could have make breakfast in bed…" Utena trailed off as Anthy slowly pulled her shirt off. "Don't mind if I do," the dark skinned girl smiled wickedly and before Utena knew it, Anthy had shoved her hard on the bed and yanked her pants and under things off. Like a hungry lion, Anthy attacked her prey… kissing her senseless before moving down tasting every inch of that fair skin had to offer until she reached the main dish. Utena vowed that she would get back at her lover when White Day come, then she would get her own version of breakfast in bed along with lunch and dinner (making wild love for the entire day was how they spent their very first V-Day together).


End file.
